Bonding of The Broken, A Journey Through Time
by The Twin Spirits
Summary: What happens when a total misunderstanding on Koga's part ends up with him accidentally creating Kagome's personal Hell? What will happen? Read to find out! Kouga x Kagome Ginta Hakkaku Gramps Sota Kagome's Mother The Gang


_Hey! Masq here :) This is my first fan fiction, so please be gentle. __I have not drawn any ideas from anyone else, so if this is similar to anyone else's I am very sorry. __To all of you who support Kagome x InuYasha, you may hate me after this, because this is a Kagome x Koga fan fiction._

_The next chapter will be out soon (hopefully)! ^^_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

The afternoon sun shone brightly in the vivid blue sky. Winds ebbed and flowed with the fluid motions of a gentle stream, breathing life into the serene world below. Grasses swayed and branches bowed in a beautiful ballet to honor the peaceful day. A day like that came rarely in such a world. A world ruled by war-one whose thirst was quenched only by the spilling of innocent blood-one where humans feared all times of the day due to the horrific creatures known only by one name...Demons.

In that world, villages were constantly under attack. Neighbors couldn't trust neighbors-sisters couldn't trust brothers. Blood was against blood. It was a world where all one had to do was outrun the person in the back of the group to escape harm-that is if they were lucky. Sometimes Demons attacked in hordes. Sometimes entire villages were destroyed by those horrid, blood thirsty beasts.

There were some, however who ran toward the sounds of danger. Those who threw caution into the wind and dove straight into the heart of an onslaught to save those who would otherwise be abandoned by their own. There were very few like them, but wherever they ventured, they rekindled the trust between neighbors and families. They alone helped bring peace back to Feudal Japan. They alone were the saviors of the past, and the bringers of the future. They were a group unlike any other-a group of humans and Demons lead by a brave, vengeful half Demon who was once feared throughout Kaede's Village. So feared, in fact, an entire forest had been named after him. One in which no human would have dared to enter without the fear of meeting such a vicious beast as he. That beast, that misunderstood monster, was their group's Leader.

Though the group was a mixture, entirely unheard of at the time, they worked well together. InuYasha, the silver-haired hanyou, protected the loving miko, Kagome, whose past self, Kikyo, was the destined mate of the Dog Demon. Kikyo had taken the sacred jewel with her upon her death-the very same jewel in which Lady Kagome was born with and the same jewel which had been forcefully ripped from her side upon her travel through time and space.

During their journeys together, which had admittedly started out with a rocky encounter, the duo had met many amazing friends-those who made the group what it was. Miroku, a priest with a wandering hand. Shippo, young kitsune who had lost his family, but had found a loving surrogate in Lady Kagome. Sango, powerful Demon Slayer, and her fiery two-tailed cat, Kirara. Together, they made an unstoppable force. They loved, cherished and protected one another despite their extreme differences.

Regardless of what they had done-of what they had all dedicated their lives to do-even people such as them needed a break once in a while, and what a better place than the very village InuYasha and Lady Kagome had met? Where better than the very birthplace of the group? There was no place better.

Near Kaede's hut, they had set up a wonderful bounty-a feast-made of the best foods Kagome could find; both from her time and from theirs. InuYasha, as always, was the first to eat. Within moments of settling down, he had extracted two large cups of instant ramen, a box of sushi rolls and a clear plastic bag with strange dried food which smelled absolutely delectable to the hanyou. After he had nearly cleaned out Kagome's supply-much to her irritation-she began handing out the rest to the others.

For Shippo, she had brought grilled octopus, freshly caught fish from the river near by and some adorable gummy sea creatures-all of which he was beyond thankful for. She always knew what to bring. Just the mention of her ninja snacks could bring a smile to his face. For Sango and Miroku, she had brought three large wooden boxes filled to the brim with delicious meats. Her mother had made them to last, and last they had. Within the boxes were also assortments of rice and unique delicacies that the two would never have been able to taste in their own time period. As always, they thanked her and began eating all she had given them without any fuss-unlike a certain hanyou.

Once the majority had been handed out, all that was left was another cup of ramen and two bags of potato chips-one of which she had pulled out for herself. Together, they ate happily. It was perfect. Friends of an odd assortment sharing a wonderful bounty. Friends laughing with and teasing one another-joking about hilarious mishaps that had occurred during their previous adventures.

The peaceful scene was not meant to last, however. Within a few short minutes, Lady Kagome had slid her bag of chips back into her backpack and had snatched her bow and arrows from beside it.

"**What's wrong?**" InuYasha asked as he began drawing his sword from it's sheath. Before she could even answer, the group was nearly bowled over by a violent tornado, which whipped and spun wildly around them.

On impulse, Kagome covered her face with her arms, trying her best to spy through the gap they had created. She had a feeling she knew what it was-who it was to be correct. Her silent questions were all answered when the tornado vanished into thin air. Standing where the heart of the storming wind had once been was a dark silhouette. The ponytail and...actual tail... gave it away.

"**Yo!**" A familiar, gruff voice called. It didn't give Kagome much time to react. Before she knew it, her hands were cupped in someone else's.

"**Hi, Koga.**" She smiled nervously up at the Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe.

"**Did you miss me, Kagome?**" He asked, leaning his face in close to hers and making her feel rather uncomfortable.

"**Oh, right.**" He released her hands and lifted up his headband, only to retrieve a stunning yellow flower.

"**I saw this a few days ago. It was beautiful. It reminded me of you-though your beauty is unmatched by anything or anyone I have ever come across in my years. I thought I'd keep a hold of it until I ran into you again.**" He gave her a warm smile before gently placing the delicate flower just above her left ear. Kagome wished he could understand that she had no interest in being his mate, but seeing as that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, she just smiled and thanked him for his gift.

The same second he had finished adjusting the flower, InuYasha's sword came crashing down between the two-separating them as Koga jumped backward to avoid it's mighty power.

"**Hey, mutt!**" Koga grinned mockingly at the enraged Dog Demon.

"**Don't touch her!**" The silver haired hanyou snarled in response.

"**I was just givin' my woman a flower, dog-breath!**"

"**She's not your woman!**"

"**She ain't yours either, puppy!**" Kagome could tell that InuYasha was reaching his breaking point. Before things could get too far out of hand, she had to break it up. There was only one thing she could say to end the fight.

"**SIT!**" She shouted forcefully, sending the Dog Demon plowing into the ground, face first as usual.

"**Why you little-**" He growled as he placed his hands on either side of the hole he had created to lift himself up.

"**Are you two done fighting yet?**" She lowered her eyes to glare at the two of them. Once again, she found her hands cupped between the Wolf Demon's.

"**Anything for you, Kagome.**"

They watched as the hanyou pulled himself from the crater with a vicious glare on his face.

"**I hate you.**" He grumbled out, aiming his harsh words at the black haired miko. Kagome merely smiled, knowing that it was his way of agreeing as well.

"**So, Koga-**" She turned her attention back to the Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe, who immediately gave her his full attention.

"**Would you care for some food? You've probably traveled a long way.**" Maybe if she gave him something to eat, he'd remember something he had to do like he usually did and would leave.

"**I'd love some.**" He smiled in return. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was overthinking it, but she couldn't control him. With a subtle shrug, Kagome walked over to her backpack and pulled out a bag of chips for him. She smirked when she realised that the bag of dog food she had brought along with her had disappeared. The empty plastic bag in which it had been in, before Koga showed up, was laying right next to the spot InuYasha had been stuffing his face. She could hardly contain a giggle. She had brought that for Kirara when she had gone to the store earlier that month. They had been out of cat food, so it was the next best thing.

Kagome smiled as she handed the bag of chips to Koga, who once again cupped her hands.

"**Thank you, Kagome.**" She was glad that he was always so thankful for anything she gave him, but she just wished that he would stop grabbing her hands.

"**So, Koga, wh-**" Before she could question him about what he had been up to, two familiar voices called from not too far behind them.

"**Koga!**" A high pitched voice called.

"**Wait up!**" A far more coarse one added. Everyone's attention turned to behind the group. There, in the distance, were Ginta and Hakkaku, along with five or so wolves. All of which appeared absolutely exhausted.

When they had finally caught up, Kagome gave them all what was left of her rations. She would have to go back to her own time to get more.

"**Well, I'm going to have to head home for a little while.**" She smiled warmly at the sum of the group. Without any hesitation, Koga sat the crumpled bag of chips on the ground and peered up at her.

"**Where do you live? I'll gladly accompany you back to your village, seeing as dog-turd over here doesn't seem to be gettin' off his lazy ass.**" Koga stated gruffly while picking at his ear.

"**Don'tcha ever get tired of him. Kagome?**" He asked rather blatantly. There he went again. With a nearly unnoticeable role of her eyes, the black haired girl just shrugged off his question before answering the first.

"**Don't worry, Koga. I can handle myself.**" She smiled to reassure the over protective Demon. If she told him that she was from the future, he might have not believed her story. Either that, or he would have asked her far too many questions that she could not answer-at least not in her mind-that, and it would be a little difficult to explain things like cars and power tools to someone from five hundred years in the past.

She was taken back when he got to his feet and locked eyes with her.

"**You're not going alone.**" He stated bluntly, as if he could control her. That nearly made Kagome smack him in the face like she had done during their first encounter, but she restrained herself.

"**I'll be fine.**" She stated once more, trying her best to keep a warm and friendly tone with the possessive male before her. To her dismay, he growled and crossed his arms.

"**Are you trying to get yourself killed? If you're not gonna take me, then get puppy over there to accompany you. I'm not letting you leave without protection.**" He seemed rather adamant.

"**If I may intervene-**" Miroku spoke with caution "**Lady Kagome does this quite often on her own. I believe she can handle herself.**" Koga growled once more in response, as if his threat would shut the monk up.

"**Alright, wolf-cub.**" InuYasha's voice could be heard from across the camp. "**Just who do you think you are coming around here telling Kagome what she can and can't do?**" He began unsheathing Tensaiga.

"**Maybe you'll be able to think better when I cut that stuck up personality of yours out of ya?**" He grinned wickedly as he sprinted toward the Wolf Demon. Beginning to get frustrated, Kagome began rubbing her temples in attempts to relax herself. It didn't work.

"**SIT!**" She yelled again, but this time her voice was full of anger. Immediately afterward, she shot a threatening glare at the Prince.

"**I'm going home on my own, got it?**"

"**But, Kagome-**" He seemed as if he were defeated as he let off an irritated sigh.

"**I'll be fine.**" She groaned. Finally, she began heading toward the well which allowed her to come and go from the Feudal Era. As she left, she yelled back to everyone.

"**I'll be back in a few days!**"

Ginta smiled happily as he watched her leave.

"**Bye, sis!**" He called.

"**Have fun!**" Hakkaku called soon after.

"**Don't get eaten!**" Koga added, which drew quite a bit of attention to him. With a loud huff, the Wolf Prince plopped down on the nearest log and began to pout.

* * *

_What do you think? ^^ I'd love to hear what you think _


End file.
